Aorato Aima
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: αόρατο(Aoratos; "invisible") - No specific meaning by itself αίμα(Aima "Blood") -No specific meaning by itself αόρατο αίμα (Aorato Aima: "'Invisible Blood")- Together taken to mean "One with no family" "Orphan" "Loner" *''disclaimer real greek meaning might not come out to mean that, this is my personal interpretation |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: THANATOloid MODEL: '''Chibi Skull with a chained circle resembling barbed wire around it and a small cross' underneath on right arm, 01 on the opposite arm in red ' - Symbolizes his pact as a necromancer to lay the dead to rest and stop the Corrupted from raising them |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'D3-G6 (personal preference you might b able to push him a little higher/lower though)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | |- | align="center"|AGE | 17 (official age) | align="center"|GENRE |'Rock, Opera(use vibratto its amazing), pop, ballad, traditional, classical, electronic, pretty much anything' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'None yet' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 137lbs | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | He has a tatoo going from just above his left eyebrow over the eyelid and ending just under it dripping red liquid, scythe, bandages, ghosts, skull, barbed wire | align="center"| CREATOR | Ethan |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 5"11 6"0 with boots | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | Archangel | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | none |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'Dec 27' | align="center"|LIKES | Poetry,Dark Fantasy, Horror, Pulling Pranks on friends, Cosplaying, Running, drawing, fencing, chess, and star bursts, Reading in his Grimoire, snow, cold, cloudy days, storms, ice covered lakes, loves winter | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | July(?) 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Crowds of strangers, school dances, Cloudless Skys, Asparagus, Tomatoes, chocolate, heat, summer' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY + APPEARANCE: Aoratos is described as being shy or standoffish towards strangers but fairly talkative to his close friends. He's anti social by nature, Bi, known to be dark and moody at times, also known to stare listlessly off into the distance as if transfixed on some far away thing. He can be somewhat rash and not always think things threw fully, but he makes up for it by using his sharp intellect to wiggle his way out of potentially fatal situations. He knows when he's beat and has no problem surrendering or retreating or using a surprise attack. Despite his exterior he is secretly a bit of an optimist though he'd never let anyone know that. He's known to have a mildly sarcastic tone all the time so people can't tell if he's serious or not most of the time. He has fairly mild temperment but when he's angry you want to stay back, even the dead are afraid of him. He has a dark sense of humor and is mildly sadistic, but will protect his friends to the death (he's a necromancer sooo death doesnt mean much to him :3) Hair: Red streaked with black and white like highlights throughout Eyes: One a deep burgandy the other a bright gold Skin: Ivory Outfit: Whatever it is that someone makes that i like Catch Phrase: "''Give me the pains of the world, I will suffer them instead"'' *You are not limited to interpret Aoratos however you like, as well as who you pair him with, as long as you clearly state it is unofficial. Thank you. |}